


Flashpoint Rebirth

by Vivian24L



Series: Flashpoint Rebirth [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Flashpoint 2, Gen, Post-Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian24L/pseuds/Vivian24L
Summary: "He didn’t remember going to work or finding this pink blob in the Ziploc bag. A memory surfaced to his head. He was running, running as fast as he could, running to reset time and give everyone a second chance. The war on Apokolips. The deaths that occurred. It must’ve worked, this must be the new timeline."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Flashpoint Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Flashpoint Rebirth

Barry woke up to the ringing of a phone. He looked up to find an unhappy man watching him.

“You’d better hurry with that case, Barry. Or you’ll be working on the weekends,” the man said.

Barry turned his head and found that he was typing a document about the strange substance in front of him.

Wait! That’s not right! He didn’t remember going to work or finding this pink blob in the Ziploc bag. A memory surfaced to his head. He was running, running as fast as he could, running to reset time and give everyone a second chance. The war on Apokolips. The deaths that occurred. It must’ve worked, this must be the new timeline.

Barry stood up. “Of course. I’ll come early tomorrow and get it done,” he said. Before the man could protest, Barry was out of the building. He ran into his wife outside.

“Barry! Ready to go?” She asked.

Barry smiles to know he was still with Iris. They got into the car and drove to their house. Everything was the same as he remembered. Perhaps there’s not much change in this timeline, hopefully. They enter the house and were met by two toddlers and a tired out man.

“Daddy! Mommy!” the toddlers called. They were on their seats at the dining table.

“Hello there! How are my little speedsters?” Iris asked.

“Tiring,” the man answered. Barry recognized the man. He’s Wally West, Iris’s younger brother. Wally must have lived in this timeline, lived longer.

“Seriously? All you did was chase them around,” a blonde haired woman exited the kitchen. She placed two plates of pasta in front of his kids.

“At least you didn’t have to run all the way to the White House,” Wally said.

A memory suddenly surfaced in Barry’s mind. A birthday party. His kids’ birthday party. He remembered seeing Wally and his girlfriend Artemis. This blonde woman is Artemis. The daughter of Sportsmaster and ex-Huntress, sister of Cheshire. Barry also recalled seeing a few members of the Justice League. There was Bruce, Clark, Diana, and Arthur. He remembered the kids racing around, playing on the trampoline. Lois gifting them with sneakers, Bruce giving each of them hover crafts, Arthur giving them each a goldfish. Dawn and Don were racing with Jonathan. Dawn. His daughter’s name is Dawn. Don. His son’s name is Don. Both of them are currently four.

“Thank you for taking such good care of them,” Iris said.

“It was nothing really. Quite amusing actually,” Artemis said. “Here, I made dinner for all of us.” She placed more plates of pasta on the table and the family began to eat.

Wally and Barry were the first to finish, of course. All of a sudden, Barry’s cell phone began to ring. The caller ID read Bruce. “Hey there, Bruce,” he said. “Hello, Barry. Clark called earlier, he issued a meeting at the Hall, it starts in a few minutes. I have some other business to attend to, so can you let him know I won’t be able to make it?” Bruce asked.

“Sure thing,” Barry answered.

“I’m guessing you have to be at the Hall of Justice,” Wally said.

“Yeah, well, tell Iris I’ll be back later.” Barry gave Wally a pat on the shoulder before he dashed out the door. He looked at his hand and found his ring on his finger. The suit flew out and he phased into it. The Flash sped across the eastern half of the United States towards Washington D.C. Luckily the Hall of Justice still remained in the place, or he would’ve had to run all around the country looking for it. In a flash he was seated between Green Lantern and Zatanna. Barry scanned the room. They were seated in a U shape, so everyone could see each other.

“Hey, Barry!” greeted the Green Lantern, also known as Hal Jordan. Then he went through a series of complicated handshakes.

“For someone who’s the Flash, you still can’t seem to get the hang of this handshake thing.” Barry opened his mouth to speak, but someone else spoke up before him.

Superman had just entered the meeting room. He didn’t take a seat, instead he stood by the door. “Good evening, everyone,” he greeted. The members mumbled their greetings in return.

Superman cleared his throat and began to speak. “As you know, there was an occurrence of powerful magic at the mountains of Tibet. Constantine and I went over to investigate the mountains. We found a broken down building on the mountains.”

“The building was taken down just this morning, a few minutes before we found it. According to the broken gateway, the building was called Nanda Parbat,” Constantine piped up.

“That’s the training facility and headquarters of the League of Assassins,” said Green Lantern. “I flew over it many times, but the Guardians didn’t consider them threats, or I would've taken them down.”

“Anyway, I’d like to introduce to you the kid that took down the building,” Superman said.

“Kid?” The other members gave him a questionable look.

“Yes, a kid took down Nanda Parbat,” Superman confirmed. He stepped aside revealing a girl. She wore a long dark cloak that completely covered her body. Her hood shadowed her face, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see who she really is. Barry knew this girl. Raven, she was one of the survivors from the war. “This is Raven.”

“I sense a dark aura around her,” Zatanna pointed out. “She clearly is not from Earth, no one on this planet can possess as much dark magic.”

“I agree with ya, love,” Constantine said, studying the little girl next to the Man of Steel. “There’s somethin’ demonic about her, especially when she released that dark bird.”

“A dark bird?” Wonder Woman questioned.

Superman nodded. “We were able to find the building because we saw the dark bird rise from the rubble. It dissipated when we arrived.”

“She used some kind of magic, very dark magic,” John recalled.

Zatanna exchanged a look with Constatine. “Should we keep her here, at the Hall of Justice?” she asked.

“Actually, I was hoping to adopt her.” Superman gave Raven a smile.

Raven looked up with wide eyes. She has never felt wanted. Not after she destroyed Azarath, not while she lived on Azarath. In her father’s realm, she was trained to be a weapon, a weapon to destroy worlds.

“Or,” Zatanna cut in, “she can come stay at the House of Mystery with me and John.”

Constantine gave his girlfriend a nervous glance. “She can?”

The sorceress shot him a stern look. “Yes she can.”

“Of course! Blimey, you must really want to bring the demon girl home with ya,” Constantine said, throwing his hands in the air.

Superman knew that they wouldn’t give Raven the childhood he wanted her to have. They wouldn’t give her the family she needed. They would probably try their best to find out all there is about her, to test all her abilities. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he should raise her, as his daughter. She reminded him of himself, he came to Earth and was taken in by the Kents. He wanted her to be taken in by a caring family, too.

“No.” He spoke sternly, the Justice League turned their attention to him. “Raven deserves a chance at a normal life. Perhaps the only way to get rid of her darkness is to show her the light.”

Wonder Woman stood from her seat. “I agree with Clark. Bruce may not be here, but I’m sure he’ll agree, too. We all saw how Jason changed. How Artemis chose good, even though she’s from a family of villains. Who’s to say this young girl before us can’t replace her dark magic, with light.” The Leaguers nodded in agreement.

Zatanna, however, folded her arms. She didn’t object though, knowing the others couldn’t sense the aura of the young girl. They had concluded the meeting and soon the Hall of Justice only had four remaining people.

“If you guys want, you can come over and teach Raven to use her magic,” Superman offered.

Constantine shrugged. “If Zee wants to.”

Zatanna smiled. “That would be nice. At least I can try to change her destiny,” she said, giving her boyfriend a nervous glance.

Raven looked between them. She finally spoke up. “I will go against my destiny,” she said.

“I’m sure ya will.” Constantine bent down and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “We can come over, say, tomorrow?”

“Alright, we’ll be expecting you tomorrow,” Superman confirmed.

* * *

Barry arrived back at his house, finding Iris watching the news. She looked up and smiled. “How was the meeting? Wally and Artemis left earlier.” Barry sat down next to his wife.

“It was alright, nothing big.”

Iris nodded, she closed the TV. “I’m going to bed,” she yawned.

“I need to write something down, first.” Barry grabbed his journal and sat at the dining table.

He began to write down everything he could remember. He wrote down Superman’s plan. He wrote about how everyone died. Powering Apokolips for two years, the remaining heroes either Darkseid’s cyborg Furies, or in hiding. Lastly he wrote down how he created another flashpoint, making this timeline. Today has already proved that things will be very different.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It was short, but there'll be more that are going to be added on to this. For example, Flashpoint Rebirth: Bats and Supers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T own any characters, they all belong to DC. Some of the plot were also borrowed from DC like Barry waking up at his office in the beginning, other than that, I own the plot.


End file.
